Alchemy: Chems and Addiction
Chem (a truncation of "chemical") is post-apocalyptic slang for "drug". A chem is any chemical, medicinal or otherwise, used to cause changes in a person's behavior or biological systems. The chems of the Equestrian Wasteland alter a character’s s and/or other statistics for a limited time. Chance of Addiction Each addictive chem has a chance of causing to become addicted with every use. Repeat uses back-to-back will add an additional 10% chance to a maximum of an additional 30%. '' Example: Sugar Rush has an chance of addiction of 30% to Buck. She takes a Buck and rolls for possible addiction:'' Scenario A: 49 - Sugar Rush does not get addicted, but gains 10% addiction chance to Buck. Scenario B: 26 - Sugar Rush gets addicted to Buck. As per discretion substances will increase it's ingredient's Chance of Addiction too. When rolling for possible addiction, both the substance's chance of addiction and the ingredient's chance of addiction apply, failing the roll however can only render the character addicted to one chem at a time. '' Example: Sweet Tooth has an chance of addiction of 40% to Dash, and 30% to Flash. She takes a Flash and rolls for possible addiction:'' Scenario A: 82 - Sweet Tooth does not get addicted, but gains 10% addiction chance to Dash and Flash. Scenario B: 37 - Sweet Tooth gets addicted to Dash, and gains 10% addiction chance to Flash. Scenario C: 22 - Sweet Tooth gets addicted to Flash, the more dangerous* substance, and gains 10% addiction chance for Dash '' * substances that needed to be custom made, are considered to be more dangerous as they are harder to acquire.'' Withdrawal Drugs in the Equestrian Wasteland are partially magical, and addiction is particularly insidious. A character with chem addiction will suffer withdrawal symptoms when the chem wears off, resulting in lowered stats unless the character continues to take the drug. Each drug-withdrawal has different effects (see the respective drug for information.) While on the drug, the character’s stats are returned to normal, and then beneficial effects of the drug are applied. However, each time an addicted character uses the drug, he/she must make the addiction roll again. Each failed addiction roll adds another stackable level of the addiction’s penalties. Addiction also installs in the character a psychological drive to continue using the drug. may call for an addicted character to make an roll to fight off these urges. This roll is at a -1 penalty if the character is presented with either a good excuse or an open opportunity to take the chem, and a -3 penalty if both apply. Cure Addiction Addiction may be cured. However, those doctors in the wasteland who have the capacity to cure chem addiction are extremely rare. The treatment takes the better part of a day, if not longer, and is usually extremely expensive. Create Chems Chems may be created by characters using a chemistry set. Doing so requires that the character has to possess the required ingredients and, if nessecary, the chem’s recipe. T and makes a successful Medicine check. Category:Alchemy